Most other wind machines, already available or under development have rotors which are simply overgrown airplane propellers, with very low efficiency, additionally making the machines heavy, clumsy and expensive. For example, the weight of other manufacturers' wind machines with 1500 W output varies from 600 to 1500 pounds. The total weight of the wind machine of the present invention with 1500 W output is only 110 pounds.
The extremely high output power is due to several important factors. First, the unique high speed two propeller system, with twin rotor generator. The clockwise rotating front prop has direct coupling to the internal rotor (power armature) and a counterclockwise rotating rear prop is coupled directly to the external rotor (field armature). As there is sufficient distance between the props, both develop closely the same speed, about 600 RPM in opposite directions in average wind and consequently the generator make 1200 RPM or double that produced by the single internal rotor utilized on other wind machines. Second, after extensive research, propellers with hollow blades, made of nonmetallic materials were designed. They are formed of synthetic fibers and tough plastic resins. Consequently, the oppositely rotating featherweight props in driving connection to the inner and outer armatures provide a wind machine for converting wind energy into electrical energy with outstanding efficiency.
Recently an overnight power failure in the area where your applicant lives, near Key West, Fla., established the exceptional efficiency of the device. His experimental installation on the roof of a multi-room commercial building which includes a work shop with power tools and several wall type air conditions not only provided the electricity to his commercial building, but to his adjacent home and a neighbor's home by means of temporary electric conduits that he installed in connection with his aerogenerator. His commercial building has had no connection to a public power company during a lengthy period of experimentation and testing.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a wind energy conversion device which is self-sufficient, extremely efficient and durable.
Another principal object of the invention is to provide a wind machine incorporating a pair of differential propellers respectively coupled to internal and external rotors of an electric generator.
A further object of the invention is to provide lightweight propeller blades formed of suitable synthetic materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide storage battery means connected to the output conduits from the aerogenerator.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an inverter in the output from the storage batteries to convert the DC current from the batteries to AC current.
A still further object of the invention is to provide appropriate gauges in the electrical system to indicate the amperage, DC voltage and AC voltage, and a shut-off switch to prevent overcharging of the storage batteries.